sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Slim City
"Slim City" is the third episode of ''Sailor Moon'' and the third episode in the series overall. The episode aired September 13, 1995 on the UPN Network. Plot Serena weighs herself and discovers that she has gained half a pound, and because of this, thinks she is fat, and begins skipping meals. Luna draws a picture of a fat Sailor Moon. Jedite discovers the energy people use on fitness, and plans to use this to drain energy. Melvin tells Serena, Molly, and two other girls that Miss Haruna is working out at a fitness program, and so they decide to go there. This fitness program has been taken over by Jedite, disguised as a man named Jed, whom the girls fall in love with. Serena leaves the exercises early, while Molly, Brandy, and the other girl finish and are taken to a room with relaxation pods, which really, once the girls are inside it, drain their energy. Serena faints in Andrew's arms because she hasn't been eating, leading to a fantasy sequence where she dances with him and he tells her not to stop eating. After she wakes up, Andrew says he wants to be a doctor, and takes Serena to a restaurant for dinner. When Serena is walking and eating donuts, she runs into Darien. Serena returns to the fitness program after Luna tells her she is being irresponsible. Luna witnesses Jedite putting Miss Haruna in a "relaxation pod", and tells Serena that the Negaverse is behind this. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon to stop Jedite, but he sends three bodybuilders (that he brainwashed with gold rings on their heads) after her. Sailor Moon destroys the rings on their heads with Moon Tiara Magic, releasing them from Jedite's control. Afterward, Serena's younger brother, Sammy, plays a practical joke on Serena, tampering with the scale to make it read 300 pounds. Sailor Says :Serena: Starving yourself and exercising till you drop is not a smart way to lose weight. Like a car without gas, our bodies can’t run without food. :Luna: Good nutritional food. :Serena: If you think you need to lose weight, talk to someone who really knows, like a doctor. It can save your life, and please remember, real beauty really does comes from the inside. :Luna: Meow! Notes *First appearance of Serena's brother Sammy in the English dub. In the original Japanese, however, his first appeared was in the first episode, A Moon Star is Born, but that appearance was cut in the dub. *No Negamonsters appeared in this episode, even though it is treated like a usual "monster of the week" episode. Instead, their role was replaced by three brainwashed bodybuilders under Jedite's control. *The episode contains what is referred to as "fat" and "body shaming". Censorship *In the original version, Serena weighed herself at the end and found she had still gained weight. This was changed in the dub's script: Sammy tampered with the bathroom scale to see Serena's reaction. *Extra water was added to cover more of Serena's chest while she was in the bath. *The dumpling Serena was eating was changed to a doughnut; in the German dub, it was changed to a hamburger. Category:Sailor Moon episodes